Chronicles Of Blake Season Three
Chronicles Of Blake Season Three is the third season of Chronicles Of Blake. It deals with the team learning that John is now a demon, after his death in the previous season finale. This season will only have 16 episodes Collaboration between Bat24, Garybnumb8, and Coolot1. The theme song is Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball It aired from 2010-2011 It aired on HBO Cast * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake- 16/16- A Detective for the NYPD, who discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters. Cavill stated that the first half of the season deals with John becoming a demon. * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance- 16/16- John's partner who now knows John's secret of being a Demon Slayer. Michael Jai White stated that Nick will grieve with John's death, and will try to deal with the recent discovery that John is now a demon. * Abigail Spencer as Kate Middleton / Satan-16/16 7/16 John's girlfriend, who now knows John's secret of being a Slayer. Abigail sated that the writers will do a shocking story line, related to Satan. * David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven- 16/16-A Were-Wolf, and one of John's friends who aids him in his missions. This season, Alistair and Rose will begin dating * Lynn Collins as Rose Hawthorn- 16/16 A Kitsune, whose friends with John. Collins stated that her and David's characters will begin dating this season. * Ioan Gruffudd as Chief Sean Mason- 15/16- Six weeks, after the previous season finale Sean becomes the chief of the NYPD. * Eva Mendes as Sergeant Maya Lopez- 16/16- The sergeant of the NYPD, and a close friend of John's. This season, she will become more suspicious of John's secret. * Sam Worthington as Andrew Parker- John's replacement when John is presumed to be dead. * Claire Coffee as Siobhan Addams- 15/16 Reccuring * Sam Witter as Satan / Lucifer- 6/16- The devil and the overall main villain. * Tommy Lee Jones as Jack Bones- A former Demon Slayer, now helping John find a way to turn him into a human again. * Brian Austin Green as Martin Meisner- 12/16- An old friend of Sean's who is apart of a secret Organization known as the Resistance. * Patrick Dempsey as Michael Richards / Aamon- 4/16 (Final season) * Christian Lagadec as Sebastian Foster- 10/16- He was a member of the Resistance and an associate of Sean Mason. * Liev Schreiber as Viktor Dubois- 9/16- Sean's cousin, who some how has a history with Siobhan. * Dylan Walsh as Sergeant Franco- 7/16- He is a police officer who appears to be under Sergeant Lopez and works in the Homicide Department. * Molly C. Quinn as Rebekah Owens- 4/16- She is a Demon Slayer, who begins killing the demons who killed her parents. John will take Rebekah under his wing. * C. Thomas Howell as Weston Grant- 4/16- He is a Were-Wolf who has a feud with Alistair. As a cover, he is a FBI agent. *Jennifer Lawrence as Sophia James-5/16- A half demon who has a past with Sean. *Jessica Lange as Ava Ulven-3/16-Ava is a Were-Wolf and Alistair's mother. *Chris Mulkey as Benjamin Ulven-3/16- A Were-Wolf and Alistair's father. *Kat Graham as Zuri Ellis- 2/16- She is a vampire who becomes close to Nick. *Chris Pratt as Preston- 6/16- A wizard in disguise as a stage magician. Forms a friendship with John. Episodes # "The Things We Lost Part One"- Three months after the previous finale, Nick has stepped up and took on the Demon Slayer role, but he feels lost without John. Alistair has returned to killing again, and Rose contemplates on leaving New York City. Meanwhile, Nick and Detective Andrew Parker investigates the murder of Sara Lockwood (Michelle Ryan), a young teacher who was found murdered behind the school building. Nick contacts Alistair to help him assist in the case. Alistair and Nick then discover more bodies, in which Alistair discovers that another Were-Wolf is responsible. Meanwhile, Siobhan reveals to Sean that another demon/ human hybrid named Sophia James (Jennifer Lawrence), has been working with the Verat leading Sean to contact an old friend for help. In the end, Nick and Alastair are almost killed by the Were-Wolf, until John arrives and shoots the wolf. He then tells Nick, to not follow him as he speeds off. # "The Things We Lost Part Two- Nick and Andrew get an case to solve a mysterious murder where the victim seems to have all of his blood sucked out of him. Kate tries to turn John normal but he kidnaps her. Kate tries to escape but John catches her. Then Nick discovers the murderer is a young vampire. Then Alistair asks Rose out on a date. At the end Sean is talking to a man to help John turn normal, and take down the Verat. # "A Dish Best Served Cold"- Sean meets up with an old friend, Martin Meisner (Brian Austin Green), who reveals that there have been murders where the victim was found with strange tattoos on their neck. Sean, Martin and Jack Bones go undercover, as FBI agents, and discovers that the murders are being done by John, and Aamon. Sean uses Kate, to cause a distraction, while Jack performs the exorcism. John nearly kills Kate, until Jack ties him up, and performs the exorcism. It later works, and Sean tells John that he should take a break for a while. In the end, Aamon meets up with the leader of the Verat, and makes a deal with him, saying that John Blake is a Slayer, and how they can take him down. # "Aquatic"-A woman named Eve comes in and tells Sean of how her fiance was murdered by what she can only describe as a mermaid. Sean calls up Nick and John, who is still trying to come to terms with what he did when he was a demon. Nick is also dealing with something, though he won't say what, so Nick send Rose and Alistair in his place. Rose and Alistair's investigation leads them to the realization that Eve killed her own fiance, and not only that, she is also a mermaid. The two then see Eve's car drive off, so they chase after her to the docks. While there, Eve jumps in to the water, and they jump after her. They get in to a fight with Eve in her true form. The fight ends with Alistair cutting Eve, and her sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The two then get back up, with Alistair and Rose sharing a moment before Alistair passes out. Meanwhile, John calls Kate and speaks to her about recent events, ending the conversation saying that he thinks they should see other people, as John's life style may one day get her hurt, with both John and Kate being upset by what just happened. # "El Chupacabra!"- A magician named Preston (Chris Pratt) accidentally unleashed a Mexican Bigfoot during a magic show. John, and Sean decide to catch the El Chupacabra. Soon Alistair and Rose go on another date, but Sophia attacks them, and drag them to Verat. Soon John and Sean discover Preston is a wizard. Soon they find the Chupacabra and trap it. At the end Aamon hypnotizes Rose, and Alistair to bring Kate to him. # "Mythology"- John faces his toughest challenge yet when he and Nick investigate a case that combines religious phenomenon with the dark dealings of the Clan. Meanwhile, Rose is torn when John's case challenges her Creature loyalties. Elsewhere, Sean leaves town to attend to "family business". # "Cold Blooded"- John and Nick find a case where strange beings bite them then they change. John easily states they are zombies. John and Nick make it to the zombies with help with the resistance. Meanwhile Alistair and Rose are still hypnotized and kidnaps Kate and brings her to Aamon. Aamon begins a sacrifice to bring Satan into Kate's body. Soon Nick and most of the resistance gets infected by the zombies so it is John's only hope to stop them. At the end it shows Kate with Red eyes like the devil. # "Angel Of Darkness"- John and Nick investigate satanic murders across the city, which makes John believe that the "Angle of darkness" Lucifer, is in New York. But then when they tell it to the Resistance they agree Lucifer did the murders because they found Aamon dead a couple hours ago. John summons Lucifer and he finds Kate, and a hypnotized Alastair and Rose. John demands to face who Lucifer possessed. Kate walks up revealing she is possessed by Lucifer. John and Kate face until suddenly Preston comes in, and rescues John. # "Eyes of The Observer"- Lucifer/ Kate breaks into a laboratory, and steals a device called the Eye of The Observer. John, and Preston work together to find the device first. Meanwhile, Nick meets up with Zuri Ellis, to stop a defected member of the Resistance: Klaus. Later, John and Preston arrive, and John kills the demons, while Preston creates a spell that banishes Lucifer. Lucifer nearly kills John, until Preston uses the spell, transporting Lucifer to another location. In the end, Alistair and Rose are summoned by Lucifer to kill John Blake, as he has become an annoyance. # "Side By Side"- A double homicide leads John and Nick to a traveling carnival where the performers are not what they seem. To get a better understanding of what's going on behind the scenes, a recovering Alistair and Rose go undercover. On the wedding front, Alistair asks John if he should propose to Rose. In Austria, an invaluable member of the Resistance makes the ultimate sacrifice to help Siobhan. In the end, Lucifer leaves Kate's body, and possesses a brain dead man Samuel Davis (Sam Witwer), to become his new vessel # "Slayers"- John and Nick are shocked when a demon's corpse falls out of the sky. They instantly begin an ivestigaton, which leads them to an orphanage, where they meet an old nun, who reveals there was a little girl named Rebekah Owens, who claimed her parents where killed by demons. No one but the nun believed her, since demons weren't common knowledge at the time. John and Nick then begin tracking down Rebekah, eventually finding her hideout, where they get in to a fight with her. Eventually, they realize they are on the same side, and John explains to Rebekah that she is reckless, as a Slayer is not supposed to leave corpses lying around, and if they do, they must get rid of the corpse. John offers to take Rebekah in and train her. However, she throws a non-lethal gas bomb and runs off. Meanwhile, a family is overjoyed to have a family member back, who they thought would die. The family member, thanks his family, before it is revealed to be Lucifer in Samuel Davis' body, who begins grinning. # "My Fair Creature"- People begin getting their blood drained. Preston comes to help again and reveals an vampire demon creature caused the deaths. Meanwhile Sean discovers his cousin Viktor is in league with the Verat. So Sean faces Viktor in a fight. Meanwhile John, Preston, and Nick defeat the demon. At the end Lucifer talks about unleashing one of the ancient beings. # "Verat"- Martin Meisner visits Sean, at his house. The two then begin talking about old times when Sean helped Martin stop other members of the Verat, and briefly joined the Resistance. Sean, later finds out that Martin really returned to New York to kill a defected member of the Verat. Sean goes to John, and Nick for help. John, Nick, and Sean team up and go after Martin, before he gets himself killed. The team arrives, along with Alistair and Rose and and begin killing members of the Verat. In order to save everyone, Sean morphs into his demon form and kills the last remaining members, exposing his secret of being a human / demon hybrid. In the end, Lucifer murders his vessel's family, and travels to a dark cave where he finds a mysterious device connected to the Seven Deadly Sins. # "Demon's Inside Us"-After the events of the last episode, no one has felt like they can trust Sean, but John stands behind him. Because of this, Nick is angry at John, because he sees Sean as someone who lied to everyone. However, Nick's anger doesn't get in the way when a new demon case comes up, where the vessels of demons are found murdered. After quite a lot of investigation and arguing, John and Nick find out the murderer is Ruby, the demon John let go at the end of season two. After finding this out, John reveals to Nick that Ruby is a demon who John trapped near the beginning of his career. Because of this, Nick is even more angry at John for not telling him about a demon he had captive. He leaves in a huff, forcing John to fight Ruby himself. After tracking her down, they have a short conversation, where Ruby reveals she thought this would've made John happy, but when John calls her crazy, she ends up attacking him. She actually almost kills John, but Nick shows up, trapping Ruby in a magic amulet which he found in John's car. Ruby leaves behind a strange dagger, which John reveals to be a demon killing dagger. He asks Nick if he knows what this means, but Nick simply walks away, claiming John is on his own before leaving him in a large dark room. # "The Inheritance"- Sean and Martin discover that a long abandoned organization called the Inheritance are still alive, and in New York City. The Inheritance raid a Resistance safe house, and kills every member, and leaves their symbol on the wall. John, Alistair and Rose decide to team up with the Resistance, and the Verat to take down the Inheritance. Meanwhile, Kate meets with Nick, and asks him to forgive John, but Nick states that he can't help John anymore if he keeps hiding secrets. Later, Alistair kills some members of the Inheritance, as John and Sean arrive, and begin killing more soldiers. In the end, Lucifer snaps his fingers and transports him and John to an abandoned warehouse claiming that they have much to discuss. # "Blood Ambition"- Lucifer talks to John about him helping him to defeat the Inheritance, because they tricked him into finding the sins. Then Lucifer says he has to because he cast a blood ambition spell on Sean making him thirsty for blood. John and Lucifer find the leader of the Inheritance who is about to free the sins. John and Lucifer then destroy the leader. Then Lucifer casts a spell on John and flees with the sins in capsules. Meanwhile Alistair has an vision about his parents. Preston comes in and frees John from the spell, but reveals he is an angel. At the end Lucifer frees the sins. Category:Chronicles Of Blake Category:Seasons Category:Live-Action Category:HBO Category:2010-2011